


Him & I

by cairowren



Series: Kylux drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairowren/pseuds/cairowren
Summary: based on Halsey's Him&I





	Him & I

_Cross my heart, hope to die_

 

_To my lover, I'd never lie_

 

 

Hux knew Kylo had lied to him in the throne room. His heart hurt at the aching jealousy he felt in his chest. What was so special about that _girl?_

 

 

_He said "be true", I swear I'll try_

 

_In the end, it's him and I_

 

 

What about the promises that they made? Late at night with no one else but each other. Murmuring into each other's ears that there would be no one else but each other?

 

 

_He's out his head, I'm out my mind_

 

_We got that love, the crazy kind_

 

 

Despite the ring of bruises around his neck, Hux couldn't thwart off his feelings of affection for the man. As much as he wanted to take his blaster to Kylo's head, he equally wanted to walk up to him and tell him everything will be alright as long as they were together.

 

 

_I am his and he is mine_

 

_In the end, it's him and I, him and I_

 

They belonged with each other. If Kylo ever thought about leaving him for some scavenger girl, Hux will kill him on site. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> based on Halsey's Him&I


End file.
